perfect equation
by Similicious
Summary: its the begining of sixth year and hermione just got dumped will she allow comfort from her worst enemy? dis is just a story dat i wrote to help wif my writers block so yeah XD from the song equation by ryon lovett XD
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT EQUATION

**PERFECT EQUATION**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione I don't know how to say this but I don't think this is goin' anywhere and I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship. I mean you're really nice and sweet and funny but I'm an idiot. Remember you will always be my friend Hermione through thick and thin. I'm sorry Hermione but it's not you it's me I'm an idiot I hope you cane move on." Ron said looking down at Hermione.

Okay that's how Hermione Granger's sixth year at Hogwarts started in complete joy and happiness. Yeah and Neville Longbottom got an Outstanding in potions.

This is how it started.

XXX

"Hermione meet me near the library after the feast its important okay." Ron whispered to Hermione as they listened to Dumbldore's welcoming speech.

"uh okay what's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing I just want to see you and talk to you. I'll meet you later."

The feast went as normal. The tremendous mounds of food the continuous yapping of Dumbledore it all went as normal. That's why the feast ended in a snap and soon it was time for Hermione to go to the library.

Ron was already there when she arrived which was weird because she didn't even notice him leave from his spot in front of her on their table let alone Ron leaving early from a feast so this must be important.

"Hey Ron what's up?" Hermione asked in a cheery tone oblivious to what her boyfriend of two years was going to say.

"Hermione I don't know how to say this but I don't think this is goin' anywhere and I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship. I mean you're really nice and sweet and funny but I'm an idiot. Remember you will always be my friend Hermione through thick and thin. I'm sorry Hermione but it's not you it's me I'm an idiot I hope you cane move on." Ron said looking down at Hermione.

"What I mead what did I do?" Hermione asked going frantic as she was on the receiving end of Ron's grenade.

"Do you want me to spend time with you? Do you want me to be less clingy? What is it Ron?"

"Hermione I told you it's not you it's me."

"Oh come on Ron that is so cliché-"Hermione started before realization dawning in her.

"It's because of Lavender isn't it?" Hermione muttered. But the question was rhetorical it was more of a mere fact than an actual question.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron whispered before walking away.

Now as it happens Draco Malfoy happened to be in close vicinity inside the library in fact searchin for information on that mission of his and heard well a majority of their conversation he didn't mean to eavesdrop in was just an instinct a Malfoy trait. So he decided to follow his instincts. Again.

Draco's POV

_Couldn't help to notice you standing in the hall way.  
Tears rolling down your face, girl._

I stood up from my spot in the library and just stared and listened. I watched as Granger silently sobbed at her oh so well start of her year. She obviously had it all planned. Bet she thought they would make perfect pair, cute couple or something. But now all her thoughts are shattered because of that idiot Weasley. She was so broken and looked like she was lost and had no choice in any matter. I know that feeling. It's the feeling I bury way down. In what's left of my heart.

_I heard him tell you that he was sorry for breaking up with you  
But you're way to beautiful to cry._

I watched the vulnerable brunette just stand there in the dark corridor as the moonlight that streamed from the window started to illuminate her making her glow. Her sobs were echoing in the dark, empty corridor amplifying down the hallway. She was too beautiful to cry over some weasel poorer than a rat.

_Soon as he walked away, I came up from behind.  
I told you a joke to make you laugh._

_I'm nothing like him girl, you do the math._

A couple minutes since that jerk walked away went passed and I just acted on instinct. I quietly opened the door to the library it was a miracle she hadn't seen me yet I mean duh the door had glass windows but she was distraught and I should be happy that her brain was so sad to realize that someone was staring at her. I came up from behind her. Leaning my back to the wall.

"You know I should report you, you're wasting half of the world's water. You know there are millions of draughts right now and you've cried out what could be their shower water." After I said those words I heard it her light laugh ringing through my ears.

Normal POV

"Thanks I needed that." Hermione said as she turned around.

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only." Draco said giving her a smirk.

"What has the world come to and actually there are more Malfoys at least two more." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You get the point Granger I'm just glad those people in Africa will be able to live a little longer."

"Really the Draco Malfoy worried about the welfare of others that's amazing. Anyways they can just conjure water unless you're talking about muggles." Hermione said with a smile, feeling completely at ease with her arch nemesis.

"Yeah I'm talking 'bout muggles I heard something small like five galleons could be enough to build a well to provide their water." Draco explained entwining his hands and putting it behind his head.

"Yeah I heard that. I'm amazed Draco Malfoy worried about muggles and their lifestyle. I hate to admit it but I'm impressed." Hermione praised as she joined him on the wall.

"I'm not what meets the eye. I happen to be a complete gentlemen nad care about others." Draco said closing his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't worry about that jerk I saw him mucking around with that Brown girl last year. He's a complete idiot if he doesn't see what I see." Draco comforted as he stood up straight.

"Now Granger I dunno about you but it's getting' late and I don't want to be the first victim of Filch's evil glare so I'm gonna wind down to my common room. Nice talkin' to you Granger we should do it again sometime." With saying that he walked off. Once he arrived the end of the corridor he realized that Hermione was standing at the exact same place she was before. She hadn't budged!

"Uh Granger do you plan to get caught? I mean being prefect can't save you this early." Draco asked walking back to his previous spot.

"Umm well I share rooms with Lavender so I don't really want to go back to my room. Not to mention I'm sure everyone will be on Ron's side. It happened the last time we didn't get along." Hermione explained with a sigh.

"There was a last time?" Draco asked in shock.

"First year. He used to hate me and soon it spread till they were all agreeing with him." Hermione clarified looking up to Draco.

"Okay um so this is explaining why you're here how?" Draco asked with a slight laugh.

" I can't go back to my common room because I'm sure Ron has figured out a way to turn everyone against me. Friends or not he still would want to make me look like the bad one." Hermione said with a sigh. "Meaning I can't go in there because all of them would just throw me some painful insults that will leave me in more agony than I already am."

"You mean even Potty and Weaslette will turn against you?" Draco asked now confused.

"Even Ginny and Harry my very best friends will turn against me."

"Well if they do that maybe they don't deserve to be your friends. I mean what sort of friend will turn against you as soon as something bad happens?" Draco asked gazing into Hermione's eyes of molten chocolate.

Hermione gave out a pained laugh. " I think I really am dreaming this coming from Draco Malfoy?" Hermione laughed holding Draco's metal gaze.

"Well being a Slytherin we don't make many friends so we are loyal to the friends we do have." Draco whispered stepping closer to Hermione and as is lips were about to touch hers they suddenly heard a crash pulling them out of their reverie.

"Umm Well Granger where do you plan to go?" Draco asked the petite brunette standing in front of him.

"Room of Requirements? I don't know what was that crash?" Hermione asked looking around before focusing her eyes on a dark shadow of two peole and what happened to be qa cat behind them. She immediately grabbed Draco's arm leading him to the seventh floor corridor.

"Granger what the-" But before he could finish he was slammed to the wall and felt Hermione's lips on him and soon he was pushed into a room.

_Woah whatta hey she's some good stuff._

"What was that for?" Draco asked heaving as he tried to get some air to eneter his lungs.

"That's to make you shut up." Hermione explained sitting on the leather sofa.

"Who was that?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Ron and Lavender." Hermione said briefly. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"And why is that?" Draco asked loosening his tie.

"Because that damn cat of Filch is outside. I'm just glad those two traitors will surely get caught." Hermione sighed conjuring up some maroon silk pyjamas that Draco turned emerald green anyways.

"Hey what was that for?" Hermione demanded seeing her new pyjamas.

"I think you look better in my color and no use trying to change 'em back because I put a charm on it." Draco laughed unbuttoning his shirt until he was left in boxers green boxers. Wow what a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked when she had finally managed to change under her blankets.

"Going to sleep."

"Like that? There?"

"That's the plan. Unless you prefer me wearing nothing at all and bunking next to you." Draco said as he shut his eyes.

"In your wildest dreams Malfoy. In your wildest dreams."

XXX

**A/N: I know I'm meant to be finishing my other fanfics but I was listening to this song called equation by Ryon Lovett and it just made me want to write this so umm listen to it and find out why I suddenly got inspired. Read my other fanfics and review because I have other things to do so if you don't review I just won't update. XD **

**Love you all **

**Reidyn 'Sly' Stryker**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT EQUATION**

I do not own Harry Potter…

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up in the room of requirements the next morning looking around as she woke up in unfamiliar territory. As soon as her eyes landed on a certain blond headed boy all the events of the previous night came crashing onto her like a pile of bricks and before she new it she one again started her marathon of tears and sobs.

As for Draco Malfoy he woke up to the sound of sobbing as he remembered where he was. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and stared at the bushy haired know it all he had hated half his life.

"Granger please the muggles in Africa." Draco muttered as he stood up from his make shift bed to get more comfortable on the bed Hermione was currently occupying.

"Who cares about the blasted muggles!" Hermione exclaimed breaking into another fit of hysterics.

"I do. Oh please stop crying now Granger I get nervous around crying girls. Come on Granger we have classes soon."

_Uhh stupid crying girls._

"Umm granger if you stop crying I'll give you the first edition of Hogwarts: A History." Draco tried hoping the girl would stop crying.

"First edition?" She asked lightning up straight away.

"Yeah I'll get you a signed version too if you want."

"Really?"

"If you stop crying Granger." Draco replied handing her an emerald green handkerchief with silver stitching in the corner forming the letters DM.

"Deal." Hermione accepted the handkerchief rolling her eyes at the Slytherin colors.

Hermione and Draco soon left the confinements of the room and requirements and went their separate ways.

(HERMIONE'S POV)

Hermione crept into her dorm hoping to God that Parvati and Lavender were asleep. God wasn't too kind.

"So he dumped Hermione huh?" She heard Parvati whisper from Lavender's bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes about time." Lavender giggled.

_Bitches _Hermione thought gathering up her school supplies.

"So what did you two do last night?" Parvati asked with also starting to giggle.

"Nothing much but risks are great we almost go caught. Enough of me how was your night soon to be Miss Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes shoving a quill in her pocket before leaving the dorm.

(DRACO'S POV)

"Yo mate where were you last night?" Blaise Zabini asked as he tied his school tie.

"Room of Requirements."

"You aren't seriously going to kill Dumbledore are you?" Blaise asked concerned.

"I wasn't there yesterday for my task. I was there with a girl." Draco said with a smirk. "Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Is she a screamer?" Blaise asked straight away.

" I didn't shag her. We just stayed there. Hey Blaise have you seen that signed first edition of 'Hogwarts: A History?"

"Didn't shag her. What in Merlin did you do there then twiddle your thumbs? And I put it in your third drawer next to your whatever it is."

"We just slept Blaise her on the bed me on the couch. I'm going to breakfast."

End POV.

Hermione sat in the common room before she went off to breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny greeted as she came down the stairs.

"Hey."

"'Mione can I borrow a quill?" Ginny asked as she rummaged her own bag for parchment.

"Sure there's one in my robe pocket it's on top of my bag."

Ginny went over to Hermione's robe to get her quill but instead she pulled out green material.

"Hermione what's this? DM?" Ginny asked examining the piece of cloth.

"That's uh umm."

"Hey guys" Harry exclaimed with Parvati at his arm causing Ginny to lower her gaze.

"Hey." Hermione and Ginny chorused together with a smile.

Now Parvati being who she is had fun with Hermione's emotions.

"Hermione I am so sorry about your break up with Ron." She said with fake emotion.

"That's alright c'mon Ginny we need to finish um nevermind." And she dragged Ginny out the portrait hole.

DHDH

"I hate her and that best friend of hers." Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. They said they were going to help me with Harry next thing she's all over him.

"Ginny your birthday's in a few weeks right?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Next week actually, the 13th why?"

"How do you normally celebrate?"

"I don't, we don't have enough money to celebrate."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeh!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

"Well expect a party Ginny. And I promise those bitches aren't invited."

"Hey Granger." Came the voice of someone very familiar.

"Hi." Hermione smiled at her new found friend.

"Hogwarts: A History first edition signed." Draco smirked handing her the hardcover book.

"Thank you!" Hermione gushed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Uh Granger I don't do hugs."

"Uhh right sorry umm I've got your- Ginny where's the handkerchief?" Ginny handed it to her already getting her answers.

"You can have it. I'll see you around." Draco said before turning to leave.

"Wait Malfoy." Hermione called remembering her promise to Ginny.

"Do you want to help organize Ginny's birthday?

"Hermione." Ginny hissed in shock.

"Birthday? Sure but Blaise will have to help he plans the best parties."

"Okay" Hermione agreed. "September 13th."

"Alright well then follow me."

DHDH

"Hermione what were you thinking?"

"Relax Ginny I trust these Slytherins." Hermione muttered as she watched the two Slytherins talk.

"So Weaslette's having her sweet sixteen hey?" Blaise said with a smirk.

Ginny nodded with a timid smile.

"All right" Blaise announced with a smile "Dumbledore's office."

XXX

"Hello. How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked the four students in front of him.

"Umm well it's Ginny's birthday next week sir and we were hoping we can hold a party?" Hermione asked with her fingers crossed.

"I don't see why not as long as it's not on a school night I don't see the harm. Where do you plan to have it?"

"Room of-"Hermione started but was cut of by Blaise.

"The Lake."

"Very well I'll close access to the lake and I'll see to it that your birthday will be very enjoyable this year miss Weasley good day.

XXX

"The Lake I wanted her birthday in the Room of requirements." Hermione whined.

"Just hear me out. We'll have it by the lake with bonfires and music and just leave it to us okay." Blaise exclaimed exasperated

"Fine." Hermione sighed admitting to herself that the bonfire thought does sound good.

"So how's life?" Blaise asked after a while of silence as they continued their journey to the great hall for breakfast.

"Fine." Hermione muttered.

"Whatever." Ginny answered with a step.

"Still madly in love with Potter then huh?"

"What no um ehh no!"

"Right, here I'll carry your bag for you." Blaise offered with a friendly smile.

"I'm fine there's no need."

"Gimme your damn bag Weaslette."

"All right here." Ginny exclaimed handing Blaise her bag.

When they arrived at the great hall Ginny made to retrieve her bag but Blaise kept it from her.

"Zabini what the hell?!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up in an attempt to get back her bag back.

"Relax Weasley I am simply going to walk you to you're table and return your bag then. Now walk." Blaise commanded in a sweet voice.

_Stupid men that think they can dominate and boss around women gosh what does he think of me?_

The four arrived at the Gryffindor table alerting the whole school and one irritated Ronald Weasley.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER ZABINI!!" Ron yelled causing a scene in front of the whole school.

"Take a chill pill weasel the way your face turns the same color as your hair makes you look like a tomato seriously not an attractive look. Anyways I just merely carried your sister's bag for her no harm done. Although why don't you ask what your girlfriend oh sorry _ex girlfriend_ what she is doing with her so called enemy I think there's more harm done there don't you?" Zabini stated in a mock charming voice causing Ron to indeed avert his eyes towards his ex girlfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND MALFOY!?" Ron yelled in the same fashion.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Correction Weasley Ex Girlfriend as I recall you dumped her for the _Gryffinwhore _I no longer think it's your business or concern what I do with her so quit making a scene. But if you so much want to know everything I will alert you when I actually do something with your _ex girlfgriend_ if you know what I mean. Good day." Draco said with a smirk at Ron's very much like tomato appearance.

"Oh and you should take Blaise's word tomato look not very attractive." With that he and Blaise walked of to the Slytherin table getting even more curious stares from there housemates.

"Let's eat some grub!" Blaise uttered with a smile and soon the whole scene was forgotten.

DHDH

"What the hell Hermione!" Ron whispered with so much venom in his voice as soon as everyone went back to their own lives.

"Seriously Ron it's no big deal he's just a friend." Hermione whispered quite irritated.

"Since when do you make friends with enemies?" Ron asked also quite irritated that his _friend_ would do such a thing.

"That is none of your business!"

**Meanwhile…**

"What the hell Ginny?" Harry asked when he saw Ron was quite occupied interrogating Hermione to care about his sister.

"Harry what he said was what was done he merely carried my bag for me, no harm done." Ginny replied watching as Parvati soothed Harry as his expression got angrier.

"What do you fraternize with our enemies now?" Harry asked in a deadly tone Ginny was surprised she was still alive but of course she was alive she can still feel the pain as that _slut _rubbed his back ohhh the pain. You can't feel pain when you're dead.

"Yes Harry I'm fraternizing with _your _enemy. Frankly Blaise was quite civil with me before I made friends with you. That's when we started hating each other because whoever is your enemy has to be my enemy doesn't it Harry everyone has to follow the great Harry Potter because-"

"Ginny it's not like that you wouldn't understand it's complicated."

"Then try making me understand!" Ginny yelled her voice attracting the curious ears of Hogwarts.

"It's not easy even if I did try you wouldn't understand I mean you're just a little girl." Harry explained with a smile more towards the new found crowd than towards Ginny

"Fuck Harry I'm not a little girl anymore. I no longer need you to save me every few minutes. I'm not the same little girl you saved from the Chamber of Secret or the same girl you used to save from loose bludgers or the same girl you saved from the department of mysteries! I am turning sixteen soon."

"Ginny your birthdays not for weeks. So stop acting like you know what your doing."

"I'm turning sixteen next week Harry. Next week! September 13th like it is every year. At least those two Slytherins bother about my birthday to even help me organize a party. Then again I guess you're too occupied to even remember when my birthday is." Ginny stated quietly as she rushed to wipe away stray tears before picking up her bag "By the way you're not invited" Ginny said quietly before running out the great hall.

"Ron when is Ginny Birthday?" Harry asked slightly confused he could swear her birthday was October 13th.

"September 13th why?"

"Nothing just making sure." He answered Guilt and dread overcoming him when he realized that September 13th was indeed her birthday. Oh what an idiot he had been.

DHDH

"You know Potter isn't really worth your tears." A familiar voice stated sitting next to Ginny under the old oak tree next to the lake. Ginny opened one eye to see who her companion was before leaning her head against the tree.

"You don't understand I've liked Harry since I was ten, when I first saw him on that platform, roughly six years ago. I just can't give up on him."

"No I'm not telling you to give up but maybe you should try, I don't know letting go?" Blaise explained leaning his head on the same tree.

"Huh? You've lost me."

"I'm not telling you to give up, merely just let go accept that you probably will never have him but don't give up your love for him. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so, If only that was easy."

"Nothing in the world is easy you just need to try before you achieve."

"How would you know? You're a rich bastard that got everything handed to you on a silver platter."

"Ahh but rich bastards never have it easy. We were raised not to love, we were born betrothed to someone we may never love all for the act of keeping a line pure."

"You mean you're engaged?" Ginny asked bewildered at her companion's confession.

"Yep I was engaged before I was potty trained. Actually I have it better; Draco got engaged when he was only a fetus." Blaise answered with a sigh.

"But an arranged marriage how did you take it when you found out?"

"I accepted it, learnt from Draco's mistake. If I had complained I would have received a crucio just like he did."

"I bet it was hard finding out your getting married to someone you may not even know."

"It was okay, I got photos of Claire she goes Beuxbatons, bit of a snob but I'll live."

"How about Malfoy?" Ginny asked for once feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Pansy, I'm actually jealous at least he got one of our mates. Problem is she's in love with Nott who's engaged to Daphne, who's in love with Flint who's engaged to Millicent who's in love with Crabbe who's engaged to Astoria who's in love with Goyle who's engaged to Maye a Beuxbaton who's in love with a Durmstrang who's in love with Claire who's engaged to me and so on."

"Okay that just confuses me." Ginny stated with a shy smile.

"That's why Draco and I have learnt not to love it just messes everything up." Blaise said with a huff of breath. "Sometimes we dream we weren't born who we were sometimes we wish we're a Half blood or a poor family even a mudblood at times at least then we get to choose. But we've faced the truth we are who we are and there's no way we can change it."

"That's awful and I thought I had it bad in love with someone for six years."

"Don't get me wrong I've been in love before, I just learnt to let it go. Now c'mon it's past curfew."

DHDH

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ron roared as soon as Ginny walked through the portrait hole.

"That's none of your business." Ginny said with a tired expression as she made for the girls dorms.

"Ginny don't talk to your brother like that we were just worried." Harry stated pushing Parvati off his lap as he stood up to glower at Ginny.

"I was just talking to a friend and lost track of time. He just taught me a few things. Taught me to let go. Something you need to learn." With that she walked off to the girls dorms.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry asked Ron who merely just shrugged. But Hermione just smiled happily at the meaning.

"It means that she finally let go." Hermione said still smiling as she ran off to Ginny's dorm."

"Girls." Harry and Ron laughed in unison as they went back to there previous activities.

DHDH

"So who taught you to let go?" Hermione asked as she stood in Ginny's doorway and made her way to her bed.

"Blaise. You know Hermione all my life I've dreamed to be as well off as them but now I realize how hard they have it." Ginny said as she lay back on her bed to stare at the ceiling. "I've been worrying about my problem with Harry that I didn't realize that people actually have worse problems than me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curious at what Ginny meant.

"Did you know that Malfoy and Blaise have been betrothed since they were born or around there. Blaise was betrothed before he was even potty trained and Malfoy was betrothed when he was only a fetus. All my life I've hated Slytherins because they are so cold and have it so easy, but now I know that they have a reason for being so cold and bitter and that they don't have it easy at all."

"Ginny each one of us has our own problems. I've been dumped by your brother, you've been rejected by Harry, Harry's been chased by Voldemort all his life, Slytherins are engaged to people whom they might not love. Ginny there's nothing we can do about it. That's the way life is."

"But Hermione I want to help them be with who they truly love." Ginny stated desperately trying to make Hermione understand.

"And risk their lives along with ours? Ginny it's not worth it." Hermione smiled at her friend watching as tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's just too late."

DHDH

**A/N: There you go guys second chappy. I know I haven't updated in a long time but my laptop keeps crashing and for some bent reason my net doesn't let me into fanfiction so anyways I got to update. Booyah! Lol Merry Christmas and a happy new year get drunk on eggnog and have a happy Holiday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECT EQUATION**

I do not own Harry Potter…

**Chapter 3**

"So we'll have it by the lake and it'll start at around six so that the sun will only be starting to set and it'll give the venue an orange hue. Check?" Blaise asked everyone as they sat around the round table located in the library.

"Check" everyone replied.

"Okay so that's decided now we'll allocate everyone jobs, Hermione can do the food and preparation, Drake can do the music, I'll do the security and decorations and Ginny will do the invitations and flyers announcing that the lake will be closed from Friday September 13th to 14th. Ensuring we'll have enough time to prepare and we'll also ask Mcgonagall to put wards to make the lake unseen so everything remains a suprise. Everyone happy with that?" Blaise said suddenly out of breath. Everyone nodded lazily as they continued to look at Blaise.

"okay Hermione you're turn about what you can do to prepare food."

"Well I can get Dobby and the other house elves to help of course. We'll have a table with drinks and the food maybe some chips and dips, pizza, nachos and what not and-"

"Alcohol" Draco intervened.

"No, no alcohol!" Hermione said turning around.

"Why not we'll just have butterbeer and firewhisky and punch Dumbledore won't mind we have it all the time." Draco argued with attitude.

"We're underage!"

"Again Dumbledore won't mind they're not as effective as other alcohol so it's okay."

"Suit yourself." Hermione huffed sitting down.

"Great so that's settled we have pizza, chips and dips, nachos and alcohol, any other food you want Ginny?"

"Umm the elves can surprise me."

"All right and what cake would you like?"

"Mocha."

"Alright we'll get that sorted now Drake what music did you have in mind?" Blaise asked turning his attention to Draco.

"Well we can hire the 'Weird sisters'"

"I can't afford it." Ginny said before Draco can finish.

"Don't worry Weaslette all expenses will be taken care of by us three so just relax." Draco said with a smirk.

"oh all right."

"Thank you so we'll have 'weird sisters' we can have your friends perform too and we'll have sof music charmed to play around the venue it'll be great and one of you Gryffindors needs to talk to Creevy about photography as well." Draco stated as he watched Blaise write everything down on a piece of parchment.

"I'll talk to Collin since he's in my class." Ginny said with a smile.

"Okay my turn with decorations and other preparations." Blaise said standing up. "We'll have a stage at the back where the performers perform. We'll have bonfires littering the grounds, I can hire some fairies to fly about and we'll make it like a Hawaiian beach party where everyone turns up in sarongs and bathers and stuff we'll put sand around the lake, palm trees can we afford all that Drake?"

"Ummm the stage can be conjured so we'll ask one of the proffessors to do that, the fairies cost 40 galleons a night for 100 of them so we'll have 200 and make it 80 galleons, the sand once again can be conjured along with the palm trees so yeah we can afford it."

"Great Crabbe and Goyle won't mine acting as security guards so that's fine."

"They'll act as security guards for Gryffindors?" Ginny asked with her eyebrow raised.

'Yes those two are idiots so all they do is follow me and Drake around."

"Oh okay."

"Right and Ginny there's nothing to talk about posters and invitations you can design it anyway you like it's your birthday. Right same time Monday."

XXX

"Ron did you know your sister's having a birthday party?" Harry whispered as he watched Ron concentrate on his next move.

"Knight to E5, Harry Ginny never has parties it's too expensive we can't afford it." Ron answered as he watched the knight smash Harry's knight just then a row of 5th year Gryffindors came streaming through the portrait hole.

"Are you going to Ginny's birthday party?" One of them asked.

"Of course! It must be big after all they closed access to the lake for 2 days."

"I know I never once dreamed of a party by the lake I guess it's a good idea."

"Ginny hired me to be photographer and she's paying me 25 galleons for it."

"Where did she get the money? Isn't she like poor."

"Rumor has it she's dating Zabini, and Hermione and Malfoy are dating too and the three of them are throwing her a party."

"Yeh right they're dating."

"Can you think of a better way for her to get the cash? Thought not." After that they all split their separate ways.

"Maybe she is having a party after all." Ron said with his mouth agape.

"Guys did you see the posters?" Lavender said sitting on Ron's lap.

"No, what posters?"

"They're all over the school, there is no access to the lake on September 13th and 14th due to preparation of Ginny Weasley's birthday party." Parvati said sitting on Harry's lap.

"Hey are you guy's going to Ginny's party?" Seamus said coming to join the group.

"Don't you guys think the invitation is cool? I mean the way it switches to a photo of her to the details is cool and the way it has a dragon flying around the border breathing fire is totally cool, it is awesome!" Dean said still admiring the invite.

"Dean what the hell are you talking about?" Harry said clearly confused.

"The invite it's, Wait didn't you get one?" He said finding a seat.

"Obviously not."

"Well here." Dean said passing Harry the invite. "Don't you think that's awesome?"

Harry stared angrily at the black card invite the flames causing his eyes to glaze as he watched the invite switch from Ginny's face to the details of the party. Angrily reading the words that said '**Strictly Invite Only**' Written in bold silver writing across the bottom.

"Maybe we just haven't gotten our invites yet?" Ron said also staring at the invite.

"I doubt it, she purposely didn't invite us."

"I heard the Weird Sisters are gonna be there, along with some famous quidditch stars." Neville said turning away from the fire to join in.

"I'm sure there is well why don't we just throw a party in the room of requirements and not invite them on the same day. Which party do you think everyone is going to turn up to, one with slytherins ore one with the great Harry Potter?" Parvati said with a sly smile.

"Uhhh one with the quidditch stars?" Neville said quite confused.

"Uhh you are so stupid Neville we will have a party clashing with theirs so no one turns up to her party besides we can get everything automatically done in the room of requirements the room brings everything we need." Lavender said smirking at the idea.

"Tomorrow we plan the BEST party Hogwarts has seen.

XXX

"Did you see this?" Blaise announced dropping a piece of parchment onto the table, the next Monday.

"That's outrageous its obvious they're just copying us so no one turns up to this party!" Draco said angrily. "Plus someone spread that there's gonna be quidditch stars so we need to have quidditch stars or else everyone will be disappointed.

"I can get Viktor to come?" Hermione said with a shrug.

"We need something that goes boom!" Draco exclaimed with hand gestures to prove his point. "We need the twins on our side."

"Collin backed out." Ginny said as she joined the three in the library. "His idol asked him to be photographer at their party so we have no photographer, the Weird sisters are going to perform at the other party instead too so we have nothing and don't even think about asking my twin brothers because again Ron asked them first and because Harry gave them the money to start the shop at Diagon Alley they thought it's the least they could do and there party is at the Room of Requirements so they can have anything they want."

"Except bonfires and fairies." Blaise said with a smile.

"Guys just give up. They stole everything."

"Not if I could stop it." Hermione said getting up to storm into the great hall with Slytherins behind her.

XXX

"You know what girls this was a good idea." Harry said smiling at his girlfriend Parvati before he was slapped across the face the sound echoing around the great hall.

"What was that for!" He yelled getting up from his seat to angrily yell at Hermione.

"What are you playing at, hosting a party the same day as our party and stealing everyone taking part!"

"It's not our fault no one wants to take part at your party." Lavender said crossing her arms across her chest as she smirked at Hermione.

"They did before you decided to copy us and host a party of your own, ON THE SAME DAY!"

"We didn't know you were having a party." Ron said standing up to join in.

"Yeah so you decide to hold a party the same day we put up the posters and give out invitations?"

"We-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!!" Ginny exclaimed startling everyone as they realized she was there.

"For once stop fighting! This is the first chance in my almost sixteen years to celebrate my birthday, first time I could have a cake or a band performing for me, and you ruined it, all my dreams for the perfect birthday came crashing down the day you decided to throw a party in spite of me. Why because I said I wasn't going to invite you? Well here are your invitations." Ginny said chucking invitations down onto the table " But its pointless now, because I probably won't even have a party anymore, because I won't have guest they're all going to your party, a party for nothing a party just to spite me but you know what my party would have meant so much more it was to celebrate MY birthday the day I came into this Merlin forsaken world, but that doesn't mean much to you, none of you care if I was born or not all you care about is yourselves!" Ginny spoke wiping away angry tears. "For once in my life I wanted there to be a time for ME not a time about the great Harry Potter or the Lord Voldemort or the quidditch teams or the Golden Trio or Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix or whatever I wanted there to be one time just ONE time to make me think that 'Hey maybe I am special, maybe there are people out there to celebrate with me to make me feel I have a reason for living. But the one chance I may get the spotlight it once again turns toward THE GREAT HARRY POTTER!! You know what Harry you say you don't want glory but look at yourself in the mirror you ALWAYS have to get ALL the attention. You might have saved me from dying in the chamber of secrets three years ago but slowly I'm dying inside losing the will to live because you kill me little by little every time you make me feel useless or stupid or ugly, you're killing me and this time no ones there to save me." Ginny said before turning around to run out of the great hall followed closely by Blaise.

Draco clapped three times before glaring at the two Gryffindor boys in front of him.

"You know I thought I was evil but I guess there's two types of evil, People that do evil things physically and people that do evil things emotionally."

"Draco shut up." Hermione hissed her head down.

"No, lemme finish, so what that's two people you've tried to murder? Three if we add in the Dark lord so you tried to kill Voldemort, you apparently are killing Ginerva Weasley and you tried to kill ME." Draco said his mouth set in a straight line.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy my Harry's not a murder!" Parvati said head held high as she stood confidently next to him.

"Yeah Draco what are you talking about?" Hermione said turning towards him.

"Do not speak of this Draco." Snape said coming into view. "Shows over people turn back to your own business.

"WHY? Potter is dirtier then this whole student body put together yet you're willing to cover up his dirt."

"Draco-"

"Hands up if you've wondered why there's blood stains on the floor in the boys lavatory, how up until Friday last week they weren't there yet now they miraculously appeared from nowhere."

"Malfoy this conversation is over." Snape declared with a sneer, as he watched most of the boy's population raise their hands.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet. Hands up if you want to know why there's blood stains there of course by know I assume you've all guessed."

"Twenty points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy and once again this conversation is over." Snape huffed walking towards the staff table.

"Fine but this isn't over." Draco sneered at Harry. "You know I always wanted siblings and friends but you know what now I don't. You Potter are a bad friend and you Weasley are the worst brother anyone can wish for both of you broke a girl's heart, a girl's dream and a girl's spirit I hope you're happy." With that he grabbed Hermione's hand and stalked off towards the double doors.

XXX

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Hermione yelled freeing her hand. "What do you mean Harry tried to kill you he would never-"

"Get in there." Draco said opening the door to the boy's lavatory.

"What no that's the boy's lavatory."

"Nah duh just get in Granger."

Hermione sighed before walking into the threshold of the boy's lavatory where the first thing she sets her eye onto is the blood indeed decorating the floor.

"Oh my-" Hermione whispered her knees going weak as she turned around to come face to face with Draco's chest.

"See these?" Draco asked pointing to the silver and red lines covering his body.

"Two days ago Potter and I were right in this very room he cast the 'sectusempra' on me I was so close to dying I could actually see a white light I could see my sister reaching out her hand to me."

"Sister?" Hermione asked tilting her head to look at Draco.

"Danica Malfoy she was supposed to start Hogwarts this year, the reason I fear my family so much is because they let her die." Draco whispered anger shoot behind his eyelids as he remembered everything.

"My aunt Bellatrix cruciod her to show my mother what she could do if we defy her again and they just watched her my father, mother they just watched her as she killed my sister I was only eight then she was three and she gave up she stopped breathing and gave up. That was the same year Bellatrix Lestrange was sent to Azkaban to get what she deserved."

"Oh Draco, Hermione said walking towards him.

"She's the reason I turned so cold and bitter, so unfeeling so that I won't feel the pain, anyways we're getting off track Potter almost killed me if Snape hadn't arrived. I am so sick of everyone praising him because he's so perfect but even Potter has dirty little secrets." Draco said as he bitterly stared at the blood adorning the floor. "I'm always in the wrong always, for once I want to seem better than blasted saint Potter, he's always treated so highly because he's so vulnerable because he lost his parents well I went through so much more things you can't imagine, I've watched my sister die, watched the dark lord plan, watched as my allies get betrothed watched Voldemort rise I've seen things Potter wouldn't want to see he's been through lot's of bad things but at least he has friends that love him parents that loved him supported him gave up there lives for him my parents would never do that as I have just proved, I instead was welcomed with years of pain and bitterness I simply no longer feel, crucios no longer elicit pain, watching girls get raped no longer cause bile to rise in my mouth and the poor and maltreated no longer cause me tears call me a cold-hearted bastard if you will but it will no longer cause me any emotion." Draco said with a stone expression and neutral tone.

"I'm sorry Draco for everything you had to go through" Hermione whispered before enveloping Draco in a hug, for once in his life she wanted to let him feel what it was like to be loved. Draco stayed impasse for a while before allowing a small attempt of a smile to grace his features before accepting the warmth and hugging Hermione in return.

XXX

**A/n: Okay I know it changes scenes every few minutes but I just wrote what came to me on the spot and kept writing until I found a place to stop. I do it a lot in my stories keep writing until I don't understand myself what I'm writing but oh well bare with me. Pleas review because if you don't I don't update simple as that I will but not in a long time oh man see I'm doing it again keep righting till I don't know what I'm saying babbling and babbling and see doing it again. XD please review!**


End file.
